


i'll be your levy

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Ricky Bowen, M/M, Red just loves listening to Ricky play guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ricky sings a song that related to him on a personal level.
Relationships: Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	i'll be your levy

Ricky sat in his hanging chair playing guitar as he normally did on evenings that he wasn't at Rehearsals or Chemistry Club.

He had his over the ears headphones in listening to the soft tune of different love songs as they strummed along quietly on the guitar strings.

He had opened up his phone and shuffled his playlists of different love songs that he had collected over the years. Part of it was songs that he'd sing for Nini, while the other was songs he knew Red loved listening too.

As he slide his phone back in his pocket he heard the opening chords of one of the most underrated songs on his playlist.

As he heard the opening notes he was instantly emersed in the music.

It was the song that made him think of Red.

"When the world gets too heavy, put it on my back. I'll be your levy, you are taking me apart like bad glue, on a get well card." He sung along to the words as he this had been one of the first songs Panic! At The Disco songs he had heard, while yes he never admit to anyone that he loves sappy love songs, though to himself this had been one of his absolute favorite song.

"It was always you falling for me, Now there's always time calling for me. I'm the light blinking at the end of the road. Blink back, to let me know."

He thought of the first time he had met Nini. How he had fallen head over heels for her in Freshman year and how he would do anything and everything for her.

Until he couldn't seem to do the one thing they both wanted.

"I could kid myself in thinking that I'm fine." He stopped himself for a moment he never knew how much he could relate to the song.

As he continued on singing, he thought of the times he had sung for Nini in the past, how they had both work and sang songs together throughout the course of their relationship. How he was glad they could move past the awkward breakup stage and they were able to become friends again.

She was the one who ended up helping write the song Ricky used to confess to Red and Ricky was yet again forever indebted to her once again.

It had only been less than a half a year but Ricky was already so happy to finally be with him. 

"It was always you falling for me. Now there's always time calling for me, i'm the light blinking at the end of the road.Blink back, to let me know. Blink back, to let me know." 

It was only after they were dating when Red mentioned that he had been in love with Ricky since the eighth grade. It took awhile to think but, in the back of Ricky's mind. 

He knew he had felt the exact same way.

He added a few on a few extra chords to the end of the song while completely unaware of the fact that someone was hovering in his doorway. 

As he slipped his headphone off his ears and onto his neck and loved up from his guitar to see Red standing in his doorway, his face riddled with awe.

"How long were you standing there?" Ricky asked setting his guitar back into his case. 

"It was for a few minutes, but I didn't want to interrupt you." Red said stepping into the room and sitting on Ricky's bed. "I loved it though and I wouldn't mind listening." Red suggested.

"Got any suggestions." Ricky smiled at his boyfriend and they both knew they were so in love with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit up my twitter for more hsmtmts stuff! @sapphicsnini


End file.
